Battle of Grassy Plains
| Afbeelding = 250px | conflict = Invasion of Naboo | datum = 32 BBY | locatie = Great Grass Plains (Naboo) | terrein = Land | inzet = Weglokken Trade Federation uit Theed | resultaat = Overwinning Gungan Grand Army | aanvaller = Gungan Grand Army | aanvoeraanval = General Tobler Ceel General Jar Jar Binks Captain Roos Tarpals | strijdkrachtaanval = Gungans Fambaas Kaadus Falumpasets | verliezenaanval = Gungans Fambaas Kaadus Falumpasets | verdediger = Trade Federation | aanvoerverdedig = OOM-9 | strijdkrachtverdedig = B1 Battle Droids Droidekas AATs MTTs STAPs PACs | verliezenverdedig= B1 Battle Droids Droidekas AATs }} 250px|thumb|Het gevecht begint thumb|250px|OOM-9 geeft orders 250px|thumb|B1 Battle Droid 250px|thumb|General Binks en Captain Tarpals De Battle of Grassy Plains was een belangrijke veldslag in de Invasion of Naboo campagne. In dit gevecht trotseerde het Gungan Grand Army het Droid Army van de Trade Federation. Aanleiding De Battle of Grassy Plains was een belangrijk onderdeel van het plan van Queen Amidala om Naboo te heroveren op de Trade Federation. Omdat de sleutelpersoon Nute Gunray was, werd beslist om de troepen van de Trade Federation weg te lokken uit de steden en Theed. Het Gungan Grand Army zou deze zware taak op zich nemen om zoveel mogelijk tijd te stelen terwijl Theed kon heroverd worden. Een andere belangrijke taak was weggelegd voor Bravo Squadron. Zij moesten proberen om het Droid Control Ship te neutraliseren zodat de Battle Droids van de Trade Federation zouden uitgeschakeld worden. De Gungan leiders zaten samen en onder andere General Tobler Ceel bedacht de strategie. Voorbereidingen Captain Panaka begon meteen met opzet geruchten te verspreiden over de opkomst van de Gungans. Deze geruchten bereikten Theed waar Nute Gunray de opdracht van Darth Sidious kreeg om alle opstand te vermorzelen tot de laatste tegenstander. Terwijl de Gungans uit de moerassen kwamen opgedoken, verzamelden de troepen van de Trade Federation op zo’n 40 kilometer van Theed op de Great Grass Plains. De strategie van de Gungans bestond erin om de Trade Federation op een strook te confronteren die dichtbij de moerassen was gelegen zodat een aftocht snel succes kon hebben. Het Gungan Grand Army was al zo’n 100 jaar niet meer ingezet geweest en was vooral een ceremonieel leger geworden. Toch werden er nog zo’n 2.000 krijgers ingezet in de veldslag. Gevecht Fase 1: 12u00 Op de middag stonden beide legers opgesteld over elkaar. De Gungans verrasten door hun Fambaa Shield Generators in te schakelen zodat het hele Gungan Grand Army beschermd was tegen schoten van energiewapens. Onder het schild stonden de Gungans opgesteld met hun Gungan Catapults, Kaadu cavalerie en Gungan voetvolk. Deze Shields strekten zich zo’n kilometer uit. Onder deze shields dachten de Gungans dat ze zonder problemen zouden standhouden. De Trade Federation, onder het bevel van OOM-9 stond opgesteld met de zware MTTs vooraan, elk beschermd door minstens vijf kleinere AATs. De Trade Federation had echter ook nog een verrassing in petto. Fase 2: 12u10 tot 12u40 Zo’n tien minuten later besefte OOM-9 dat op de Gungans vuren met de AAT en MTT Tanks geen zin had. Hij ontving van het Droid Control Ship het signaal dat de Battle Droids gelost gingen worden uit de MTTs tanks. In units van 56 B1 Battle Droids rukten deze Droids op naar de Gungans. Terwijl de B1 Battle Droids de eerste linie vormden, volgden de andere voertuigen in hun zog. Tegen 12u35 wandelden de eerste Battle Droids door de shields van de Gungans en kon het gevecht echt beginnen. Met Droidekas en de AATs die nu ook het shield begonnen binnen te dringen, zat er maar één taak meer op voor de Gungans en dat was zo lang mogelijk standhouden. Fase 3: 12u50 tot einde Nadat verschillende Fambaa Shield Generators waren vernietigd, liet Tobler Ceel de aftocht blazen. De Gungans vluchtten richting moerassen maar werden achtervolgd en op den duur zelfs ingehaald door de Trade Federation. Toch weerden de Gungans zich tegen de overmacht. Jar Jar Binks opende per ongeluk een lading Gungan Energy Balls die op de aanstormde AATs belandde. Nadat Binks met meer geluk dat kunde een AAT deed crashen, werd hij opgepikt door Roos Tarpals. Even later werden de Gungans echter overmeesterd door de Battle Droids. Het gevecht leek voorbij en de Gungans hadden verloren. Maar de tijd die ze hadden gestolen bleek genoeg te zijn. Anakin Skywalker had het Droid Control Ship weten te vernietigen en Amidala had Nute Gunray kunnen gevangennemen. Plotseling vielen alle Battle Droids stil en konden de Gungans alsnog zegevieren. Extra gevechten Naast het hoofdgevecht op de Great Grass Plains, vonden er ook twee gevechten plaats langs het hoofdgevecht. De Feeorin Pirate Nym confronteerde een B-leger ten Westen van de veldslag. Ten Oosten van de veldslag, confronteerde een deel van de Royal Naboo Security Forces een C-leger van de Trade Federation. Ook deze legers vielen stil toen het Droid Control Ship werd vernietigd. Aftermath De tol die de Gungans hadden betaald voor hun moed was hoog want talloze krijgers waren gesneuveld in het gevecht. Door de overwinning werd niet enkel Naboo bevrijd, ook de Gungans en de Naboo leefden vanaf de bevrijding in vrede. Deelnemers *General Tobler Ceel *General Jar Jar Binks *Captain Roos Tarpals *Kleef *OOM-9 *B1 Battle Droid 1138 Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Novel) Grassy Plains Grassy Plains Categorie:Naboo